The sentience (?) of Pikmin
by TheAutisticGamer
Summary: I was trying to make people feel better about throwing carrots at grub-dogs, and then this happened. Enjoy.


**Hey. This popped in my head for the 100th time. If I don't write it, I will go insane. So here it is: What I think about the lives of everyone's favorite carrot-creatures, and how they think.**

**At least… that is what it was supposed to be. It turned into this.**

**A quick PS: I have NO experience with Pikmin 3. I have none of the new gen consoles or handhelds, and can live without them. I will not include information about Pikmin 3 into consideration.**

Pikmin are adorable. They live, they fight, they carry to the onion, and then they die. Lots of people represent these Pikmin as sentient beings. They often find Olimar as an antagonist who "is a white guy using colored people to do his dirty work" or "sacrificing his minions in order to achieve his goals."

But… I never felt this way. It would be too controversial,and, put frankly, too EVIL for me to believe these things are able to feel emotion. They live, breathe, fight, carry, and die. I always felt that they were emotionless.

And yes, inevitable reviewer, I hear you ranting about "Ai No Uta's showing the Pikmin have the capability to love." And, yes, I feel that they can love… now that Olimar has been there. He taught them how to love. Without realising it, he gave them a purpose to life, other than to survive. He taught them how to live and love. They learned about these from hearing him speaking about his children. While they may not have understood his words, they understood his tone, and got a new outlook on their life.

Now, back to the science: I believe the Pikmin aren't sentient. I hate that idea. While they learn some resemblance of love, they cannot fully understand. What I do think are sentient… are the Onions. They, upon sprouting and growing tall enough, spit a seed out. They are thinking about how much they are going to rely on the incompetent Pikmin to get them nutrients. Then, Olimar shows up, and their lives are changed for the good. They are given new hope for survival. They also notice that their Pikmin are killing off more monsters more accurately than before. This was because of Olimar. So, they come to understand that Olimar is a massive friend to them.

One the onions realize that Olimar is not coming back this time, they fly next to his ship as he leaves the atmosphere. Leaving a glittering trail of gold, they do all they know how to show their appreciation before he leaves. Then the onions separate, never to be together again.

Or so they thought…

In Pikmin 2, they, having split, are surprised and happy to hear the sound of Olimar's whistle again, accompanied with a higher-pitched one. Louie joins up, and the Onions realize that he is just as kind as Olimar was. Along the way, new Pikmin are met, Pikmin thought to be an extinct species: Purple and White Pikmin. The Onions are overjoyed to hear the voices of a species long forgotten.

Then Olimar leaves again, only to return with a much deeper whistle by his side. The greedy President, although he is mean to Olimar, is just as kind to Pikmin as the original cadet. The Onions are able to stand him, merely because he is just as effective as the higher whistle.

All the while, during these visits, the main threats to Pikmin are slowly but surely becoming extinct. I'm talking Water Wraiths and other "boss" monsters. These are being hunted down, and the Pikmin species is successfully growing steadily. The natural order is restored.

Pikmin start to thrive again. The true balance of nature is slowly being restored. When Olimar and co. leave for the final time, the Onions make sure to send them off with a bang, getting the Pikmin involved with the love, too. And as Olimar leaves… a small, small, tiny, little part of him will miss these Pikmin… when it was the Onions that actually loved him.

**So… I just don't think that Pikmin are sentient. That was the point I was trying to make. I guess I got a little off-topic, turning this into a headcanon. Oops. Ah, well, all's well that ends well, I guess. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
